


For The Love Of Zarabeth

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Parental Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fifteen year old Loki has fallen in love and his studies are taking a hit. Heimdall runs afoul of Frigga and Odin and must be corrected.





	For The Love Of Zarabeth

Fifteen year old Loki hated instruction. The All Father had insisted since he was five that he attend it every day. He was bright for his age and capable. Especially strong were his creative skills such as art and music. He fell miserably short in Euclid and history though. His instructors gave Odin a weekly report on his progress. For the most part he earned praise, even at his weaker subjects so long as he applied himself and tried his best. To the young prince it was boring. He would much rather be in the gardens or larking about with the few boys that would keep company with him.  
It was the young girls who mostly followed Loki around. The boy paid some attention to them, which probably exacerbated the situation, encouraging them to keep following him around. The real reason they did it was Loki himself. He was growing into an extraordinarily handsome young man. He was thin but with strong shoulders and an athletic build. His face was so handsome as to be almost pretty. He had a long, thin face and enormous, sparkling blue green eyes. Dark, expressive brows and long, silky, raven black lashes framed those eyes that could pierce your soul. A thin, sensitive mouth and a mop of curly, almost blue black hair.  
His mother, Frigga All Mother, Queen of the Nine Realms thought him the most handsome teenage boy in all of Asgard, but she was prejudiced. As her brilliant, spirited son became interested in girls, she thoroughly enjoyed watching their adoration of him. One or two of them had approached her, fairly swooning over him, to Frigga’s delight. For his part, Loki had only to grace them with his presence to start a stampede of tittering, lovesick girls. His interest in one of these girls came to Odin's attention in particular.  
The problem was, this new interest in the girl was cutting severely into Loki’s academic progress and Odin was growing tired of hearing how his son sat, moon eyed, daydreaming about her instead of working on his studies. He called for Loki to come and speak with him. When the Royal Guard couldn’t find him, he turned to Heimdall, who found the boy two miles from the palace on a rock outcropping, kissing a young girl!  
“Use the BiFrost and get him here now!” Odin roared.  
Heimdall wanted to tell him that he could not transport only Loki as he and the girl were intertwined like ivy. In stead, he simply brought them both. They looked up at the angry All Father, wide eyed with surprise.  
“Hello young lady.” Odin said. “I dare say you have someplace to be?” The girl nodded and fled, leaving Loki looking after her.  
“Hello father.” He said, still wide eyed. His look was so guileless and sweet Odin was taken aback. Odin walked over to his youngest son, towering over him. Loki stepped into him and hugged his father affectionately, lying his head on his father's huge abdomen. Odin returned the hug, patting him on his back.  
“Hello my son. May I ask who that was?”  
“Her name is Zarabeth father.” He said, walking out, holding on to Odin’s arm. “Isn’t she sweet?”  
Loki’s soft, high pitched voice and baby faced expression charmed the ancient God, dashing his anger and melting his heart. His son was in puppy love. Frigga would have a litter of kittens when told of this, Odin thought.  
“Tell me son, have you been having problems in Instruction?”  
“Well, yes father. I’ve been meaning to speak to you about it.” Loki said, his expression serious. Odin smiled despite himself.  
“Oh?” he said, prompting Loki.  
“Yes! I’m fifteen now. Did you know I was fifteen father?” he asked, bouncing around to face Odin, walking backwards.  
“Yes, Loki. I knew you are fifteen.” Odin said softly.  
“Well, I think I have outgrown instruction. I mean, since I have been handling more responsibilities as a prince and I now have a girl friend.” Loki looked up at his father, his innocent, adorable face expectantly waiting for his beloved father’s advice. Odin could scarcely disappoint him.  
“You have been doing a very good job with your princely duties and I can see that you’re a very responsible young man. I am very proud of you my son.”  
Loki threw his arms around Odin and they stopped in front of the big doors to the throne room. Odin reached around his thin frame and rubbed his little back affectionately. Loki’s toothy smile warmed Odin’s heart. When the boy smiled his whole face lit up.  
“Then do you agree with me about Instruction?” Loki asked, looking up expectantly.  
“Here is what I am prepared to do.” Odin began. “I will say that you only have to go twice a week from now on. However, I expect you to earn good reports from your Instructors. I will brook no laziness or daydreaming, understand?” Loki, who had begun to bounce up and down with excitement nodded his head, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Oh thank you father!” He chirped, hugging Odin’s girth with all his might. Odin laughed gently, tickled to see the boy so happy. “I love you, father.” A little, sweet voice came from below.  
“I love you too, my precious son.” He said. “Now go and find your Instructors and tell them. You will also promise to them to work very hard to bring your marks up.”  
“Yes sir!” Loki said, literally bouncing down the corridor toward the classroom. Odin laughed at the sight of it.  
“You spoil that boy, my husband.” Frigga said from out of nowhere. She walked up to the All Father, smiling warmly.  
“I can scarcely help it my dear.” Odin replied. 

* * *

A week later, Loki’s instructors paid Odin his weekly visit. The news was not good. Loki was distracted in school. His marks had fallen even lower this week than before. Once again, Odin had to have Heimdall find his son and once again he was tangled up with her on some fence a few miles away. This time, Odin had his Guard bring both kids in for an audience in the throne room.  
The pair stood at the foot of the throne. The girl was frightened to death, trembling so hard she could barely stay on her feet. Loki looked concerned for her, putting his arm around her to try and reassure her. Odin stepped down from his throne, walked down the stairs and sat down on the bottom step. He patted the space next to him and both kids came to him. He motioned for them to sit. Loki put the girl next to Odin and held her hand.  
“Hello Zarabeth.” He said softly, smiling down at her.  
“Hello m…my King.” She replied.  
“Why do you tremble so, child? Do not fear me. I’m just an old man who loves his son. I could never harm you.”  
This seemed to calm the girl and she fetched a quivering sigh. Loki looked up at Odin with concern on his little face.  
“Loki I have spoken to your instructors. They have told me that your marks are even worse. I believe I know why.”  
Loki lowered his head. “I’m sorry father.”  
Odin reached over and patted his shoulder. “Well, I forgive you my son.” He winked his one, opalescent eye at the girl and she smiled. “I wonder if it might be best if you two spend a little less time together.”  
Loki suddenly looked up, panic on his face. “No! Father please! I…I…” He looked at the girl and licked his lips. “I love her, father!” The statement was so naked and unexpected the girl looked at him, her expression slack jawed and shocked.  
Odin sighed heavily. “I know. But you must understand that your life as a Prince of the Nine Realms comes with responsibility. I do not forbid you to see one another. I only wish to see you make better marks in your studies.”  
A tear coursed down Loki’s face which the girl reached up and swept away. “Loki, your father is right.” She said softly, gazing into the young prince’s eyes lovingly. “We will see one another still. I will wait for you.” She put her arms around the boy and kissed his cheek tenderly. Odin smiled down at her with great affection.  
“Zarabeth you are a very wise young lady. You are indeed worthy of my son.” Loki looked up at his father, sniffling and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. She rose with great poise and walked out of the Throne Room, shedding her own tears.  
“It’s not fair!’ Loki suddenly cried, throwing himself into his father’s embrace. Odin held him and patted his back.  
“I agree my son. Few things are.” 

* * *

Early the next day, as Odin had just sat down upon his Throne the instructors filed into the room, looking like a funeral procession. They informed the All Father that Loki had not shown up for instruction. Odin thanked them and sent for Frigga. She entered the room and asked Odin what the matter was. “Loki did not go to Instruction today. Please help find him for me.” Frigga left hurriedly and checked Zarabeth’s home. The girl was there with her parents and had been all night. She sought out Thor who also claimed he hadn’t laid eyes on his little brother today.  
Frantic, she turned to Heimdall. She swept into the BiFrost room to find Heimdall at his post. “Good Heimdall, please help me find my son.” The big sentry frowned and complied, looking strangely nervous. The All Mother’s senses were stirred by his behaviour. “Heimdall, look at me.” Frigga ordered. He complied, training those strange, orange eyes on his Queen. He bit hip lip and Frigga frowned. “What is it?’ She finally asked. The big man looked down, shifting on his feet.  
“My Queen the Prince is not on Asgard.” He reported.  
“Not on Asgard?” She said, her brows knit. “He’s just a boy. Where is he if not here?” Her eyes bored straight through the big Sentry.  
“He is on Midgard my Queen.” He answered, looking down.  
“Midgard?” Frigga said, shocked. “Why is he there and how did he get there?” She demanded. Heimdall flinched at her scolding tone.  
“I…I sent him there my Queen.” He answered. Frigga’s eyes flashed and she confronted Heimdall angrily.  
“Explain yourself Sentry!” She snapped.  
“The Prince ordered me to send him there and I obeyed.”  
“Well I am ordering you to bring him back this instant!” Heimdall quickly thrust the sword into the lock and turned it and Loki’s small form appeared. He looked at his mother, surprise registering on his face.  
“Mama?” he said. Frigga said nothing but pointed toward the Throne Room. Loki turned, crestfallen and slunk out of the room. She then wheeled around and skewered Heimdall with her burning gaze.  
“Do you realize how dangerous that was?” She scolded. Heimdall’s head hung down and he flinched at each word as though he were being slapped. “What gotten into you?” She asked.  
“It was a mistake my Queen. I am sorry.” He spoke, looking broken. Frigga, frowning and still very angry, grabbed Heimdall by one of his ears and dragged him down the corridor. Onlookers were slack jawed at the sight of the small, thin woman frog marching the huge Sentry like a naughty child.  
He obediently went along, looking abjectly miserable. When they arrived at the doorway, two sentries stood in front of them. Frigga ordered the gate keeper to stay put and pushed through the doorway.  
Loki stood at the base of the throne, head down as Odin scolded him. Frigga, not wanting any part of this scene quickly departed. A few minutes later, the sound of a palm impacting a small bottom could be head loudly through the door accompanied by Loki’s cries of pain. Shortly after, the boy ran past them, sniffling to his room. Frigga looked at Heimdall as if to imply his fate would be no less painful. The big Sentry looked worried as she dragged him before Odin.  
“My husband, Heimdall transported our fifteen year old son to Midgard without our leave.” Odin sat on his throne, flapping his spanking hand to shake out the numbness.  
“Is this true Heimdall?”  
“Yes, my King. I am very sorry.”  
Odin seemed to consider this for a moment. “Why?” he asked.  
“He ordered me to.” The big man replied.  
Odin sighed heavily. “Heimdall in all your years of loyal service I have never had cause to punish you.” Heimdall winced, his face sad. Odin slowly stepped down to face him.  
“I want everyone out of this room now!” The All Father growled. The room was emptied quickly except for Odin and Heimdall.  
The old God walked around, making sure they were alone. When he was satisfied, he beckoned Heimdall to the table he and Frigga had shared breakfast at many mornings.  
The big Sentry removed his sword and vest, laying them on the table and bent forward, placing his elbows on the table. He grasped the far edges of the table and held on. Odin removed his wide belt and began to whip his Gatekeeper's backside. Heimdall stayed stock still, unmoving as The All Father laid thin fire across his backside. With each lick he struggled to remain still, fighting the tears that welled up in his strange, orange eyes. He had not been whipped since childhood. The tears came not from the searing pain of the punishment but from shame. Frigga’s words had stung him much worse than any strap could. Odin whipped him for less than five minutes. When he stopped Heimdall exhaled sharply, keeping his back to Odin to prevent him from seeing the tears that now streaked down his face.  
“You are forgiven my friend.” Odin said, placing a hand on Heimdall’s broad shoulder.  
“Thank you my King.” He said shakily.  
“You may return to your post.” Odin said softly, feeling for his brave friend. Heimdall picked up his vest and sword and strode out the door, passing Frigga, walking quickly to the BiFrost chamber. She looked in at Odin who was replacing his belt. “That was the hardest two punishments I have ever delivered.” He said. Frigga embraced The All Father. 

* * *

“Loki?” Frigga said softly, pushing her way into his bed chamber. The boy lay face down, sobbing. She went to him, sitting next to him on the bed. She stroked his curls, cooing softly. “Why did you go to Midgard my son?” She asked, stroking his curly hair. Loki turned to her and tried to sit up but his sore bottom kept him on his stomach.  
“I ran away because It isn’t fair that I still have to go to Instruction. It’s not fair that I cannot see Zarabeth whenever I want!” he burst into tears again, laying on his folded arms and sobbing into them.  
“Loki as a Prince you cannot do what ever you want.” She began. Your father and I both understand that you chafe under our control. It is natural for a young boy to want to take control of his own life. Believe me darling, when you are grown you will miss being this young and in the safety of your parent’s arms.” She stroked his curls gently.  
“But I’m almost a man!” he cried.  
“You are only fifteen Loki and still my baby. Please do not be in such a hurry to grow up my darling. Mamma loves you just as you are.” She smiled down at him as his tears slowed and stopped.  
Loki turned to his mother and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug. “I love Zarabeth mamma.” He said sadly, peering into Frigga’s eyes.  
“I know my son. And that is a fine thing. But you are still very young and you have a lifetime to be with her. For now, you must strive to grow into the fine young man you are destined to be. That means studies.” She traced his perfectly straight nose with her finger, making him smile.  
“I can’t wait to outgrow spankings.” Loki said, reaching back and gingerly rubbing his sore bottom. Frigga laughed musically, kissing his brow.  
“I think Heimdall suffered punishment as well.” She said distantly, feeling a twinge of pity for the big Sentry. Loki’s face took on a look of surprise and concern.  
“It’s my fault!” he said suddenly. Frigga held him in place with one hand.  
“No Loki. He knew better than to send you to Midgard. He deserved his punishment.”  
“Oh.” The boy said distantly. He could not envision his father spanking the huge man. 

* * *

Later that evening, Frigga walked down to the BiFrost Chamber, finding Heimdall as ever, keeping watch. He winced at the sight of her and dropped his gaze. She walked straight up to him and wrapped her arm around his affectionately. He looked at her with an expression of surprise. He and The Queen had always shared a warm, friendly relationship. He treasured her affection. He had let her down and now, her gentle touch stabbed his heart. A single tear tracked down his dark, handsome face.  
“Dear Heimdall!” Frigga said, alarmed. She drew him to her and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His lower lip trembled and he placed one huge hand on her back.  
“Oh my Queen, I failed you.” He said, his voice breaking. Frigga pulled away and looked into his sad face.  
“You made a mistake. You paid the consequences and now you are forgiven.” She said softly.  
“I am a fool and I do not deserve your kindness.” He said miserably. Frigga stroked his face gently.  
“No Heimdall. You are a man who has served his King and Queen with honor, but you are not perfect. No one is.”  
He smiled down at her through his tears. “You are a wonderful Queen. I swear to never let you down again.” He said, drying his eyes on his golden sleeve. Frigga smiled and patted him on his backside. His eyes bulged suddenly and he exhaled sharply, wincing.  
“Oh! I am sorry Heimdall.” Frigga said, wincing on his behalf. She smiled and drifted out, leaving the Gate Keeper to carefully rub the sting out of his blistered behind. The All Mother smiled all the way to she and Odin’s chambers.


End file.
